


若只是喜欢

by honeyshin



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 04:19:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12291117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyshin/pseuds/honeyshin
Summary: 爱你的时候血肉灵魂都是你的。不爱你的时候我只是我自己的。若只是喜欢，何必夸张成爱？





	1. 若只是喜欢

**Author's Note:**

> 文：honeyshin（mayu）  
> ！Diru乐队同人[S/T中心，腐向]，不喜慎入  
> ！本文纯属虚构，与真实的人物、团体等均无关系。文中提及的事件及描述仅为作者个人臆想，因剧情需要或有虚构错序，请勿对号入座。

若只是喜欢

Toshiya有点搞不清楚这个人。  
节奏组今天预定的排练日程顺利结束。Shinya迅速收拾好鼓棒乐谱手套之类，准备离开排练室。  
“今晚也有约会吗？”Toshiya故作轻松地问道。  
“嗯。”Shinya一边简单应了，一边快速补个淡妆。  
“受不了你， 又要和宫上、明希他们不醉无归嘛。”心里有点不舒服，语气却还是稀松平常。  
“不是哦，现在约了朋友去玩SPY。” 超有趣的，Toshiya要一起去吗？——犹豫了一下，后半句话到嘴边又吞回了肚子里。自家bass手一向讨厌外出应酬和社交活动的，随便开口邀请了反而让他困扰吧。  
“那⋯⋯今晚去我家吗？”Toshiya终于问出了自己酝酿了一天的问题。  
“什么？我赶时间，回头在Line说吧？”Shinya已经走到门边，拿着手机在line上跟朋友约好了碰头的时间地点，想起又能挑战新的场景，嘴角也扬起一抹兴奋期待，没听清Toshiya说什么便迫不及待地出门。  
“Bye-bye咯。”Shinya的声音从门缝勉强飘进来。  
“Bye⋯⋯”  
跟其他人去玩就兴高采烈，对我就爱理不理，到底谁才是你男朋友啊⋯⋯Toshiya环视一圈空荡荡的排练室，不禁腹诽。而且一周七天都安排了不同的活动和节目，就算live演出日也不例外，真的有那么多朋友要交际吗？百思不得其解。  
Toshiya慢吞吞地收拾着自己的衣服水杯什么的，顺手拿起Shinya忘记带走的盒装果汁试了一口。呃，好奇怪的口味⋯⋯  
从爱好特长到饮食习惯都完全不同的两人——大概只有性别是一样的——到底是怎样走到一起的？如今Toshiya也说不清楚了，只是这几年来早就习惯了身边有这个人。喜欢他一如既往的童心不泯，喜欢他自律自戒的认真努力，喜欢他腼腆的笑、闷闷地气，喜欢他瘦不见骨的柔韧身体⋯⋯甚至可以容忍那个不是猴子的猴子出没在他家。  
Toshiya觉得自从跟Shinya在一起之后自己的耐性长进了很多。  
有一次休息日，两人难得出门约会。Toshiya小心翼翼压着帽檐，在拥挤的人潮中边逛边前后查看，担心有fans认出他们。所以说他讨厌离开家门。  
Shinya倒蛮自在的，每到一处便给查布猴拍照，一会儿查布看橱窗，一会儿查布赏樱花，想法不断，百玩不厌。  
可惜Toshiya并不能欣赏这种趣味。  
“Toshiya快来看这个限定版的巧克力玩具好可爱啊~”Shinya眉眼弯弯拉着Toshiya到糖果店柜台前。  
商家为了促销将展柜堆头做成一个玩偶屋的样子，里面散落着姿态各异的小熊，都在冲着Toshiya憨厚地笑。  
Toshiya皱眉，这种哄小孩的玩意儿。  
“家里的小枝还没吃完吧。不要买啦。”  
Shinya把猴子放到玩偶屋里面拍照，“但是好可爱呀，很适合查布耶。”  
“每次买回去也只是放到过期啊。你自己又不吃。”Toshiya抱着手臂不耐烦地等Shinya拍照。旁边一圈小朋友也在等着跟小熊合影，父母们奇怪地看着两个不应该出现在儿童柜台的青年。  
“不吃可以看呀。如果大家都不买，下次设计师就不会做好玩的商品出来了。”Shinya据理力争，同时快速选好商品刷卡结账。“反正不花你钱⋯⋯”  
Toshiya无言，闷闷地跟在一边。他心想：我倒是想为你花钱呢，只要不是花在这些有的没有的东西上。  
然而午饭的时候Toshiya终于忍不住阻止Shinya把查布放到刺身拼盘中间摆造型。  
“就不能好好吃饭吗？”Toshiya冲口而出的话带着怒气和怨气。  
“嗯⋯⋯很快就好，拍一张就吃。”Shinya说着继续把查布猴摆出一个靠着刺身拼盘抱着小酒杯的动作。  
“啪！”Toshiya一抬手把查布猴连同杯子甩到一边。  
“你自己吃个够吧！”Toshiya起身愤然离席。  
Shinya惊叫一声把查布猴捞起来，可惜已经晚了，白色的毛绒查布滚到酱油碟里沾了一头的芥末酱油。  
Shinya心疼地擦拭查布猴的污渍，心里一把无名火起。该生气的是我吧？  
来之不易的约会不欢而散，之后两周里两人除了排练都没有单独见面。  
Toshiya每当想起这些零零碎碎的事情就头疼。  
这不是他想要的。  
就不能两人安安静静地在家里睡个懒觉打个游戏，读读漫画聊聊电影，做一些爱做的事情吗？  
隔天，趁着巡演开始前的休息日，Toshiya终于如愿以偿拐了Shinya回家。

Shinya心想，他大概已经厌倦了白羊座。  
有时候他怀疑他们只是迷恋上这种彼此占有的仪式，而不是爱着一个人。  
Toshiya在他身体上努力地撩拨耕耘，他习惯性地回应着。不，与其说是回应，毋宁说是不走心的附和。  
“在想什么呢？”  
留意到身下人儿的心不在焉，Toshiya惩罚性地在心夜胸口重重啃咬了一口，同时腹部发力猛地一撞。  
“嘶，痛⋯⋯”Shinya吃痛地推开Toshiya，低头一看，胸前一处被啃得红肿，渗出了血丝。  
“明天的event大概要穿高领的衣服了⋯⋯”  
“那正好，嘻嘻，以后Shinya都穿高领，在外面禁止穿低领露胸的衣服。”Toshiya把另一边靠近衣领的胸口也啃了一口，在Shinya身上遍种草莓，越发得趣。  
“不⋯⋯不要留吻痕⋯⋯嗯啊⋯⋯很难消褪⋯⋯”Shinya已经可以想象到自己明天的惨样。  
无奈Toshiya仗着自己身材高大，早已一手把他的双腕禁锢在头顶，锻炼得宜的健壮身体欺压而上，膝盖一顶，强制把Shinya一双纤细长腿分得更开，全身的重量都覆在他身上，一边套弄秀致颀长的小Shinya，一边把精壮勃发的分身再次挤入Shinya早已浸润顺滑的甬道，驾轻就熟地律动起来。  
“不⋯⋯Tochan不要⋯⋯已经够了⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯啊⋯⋯”Shinya无力地呻吟抗议。心里明明毫无愉悦感，身体却如食髓知味的瘾君子快速叛离了主人，沉沦其中。  
“骗人，Shinya的身体说还要呢。”Toshiya如大猫确认猎物般舔了一下Shinya嘴唇，凑近他耳边说：“Shinya里面又热又软夹得我好紧好紧哦，其实你想要更多更多是不是⋯⋯”眼角瞥见Shinya小脸通红，满脸春色眼角带泪，偏偏又羞又恼无从抵抗，心底的破坏欲与占有欲望瞬间无限膨胀，叫嚣着要将身下纤细柔韧的人撕碎。 他紧握Shinya劲瘦的腰肢，失控地不断加快身下的动作，每一下撞击都又快又狠，仿佛绵长而密集的重金属鼓点落在Shinya柔嫩的深处。  
“不——不是的⋯⋯停下⋯⋯呜呜⋯⋯啊——”Shinya被操弄得快要哭出来，强大的快感汹涌而至，狂浪般从紧连的位置扩散到四肢百骸，几乎令他没顶窒息。  
如愿地令身下人儿褪下平日一本正经的面具，不复冷漠优雅，Toshiya莫名地涌出一份成就感。他居高临下地俯视着Shinya失去理智地狂乱哭叫，骨节分明的双手无意识地紧抓着自己的手臂和身下床单。  
Toshiya深吸一口气压抑着情绪，缓缓地抽出又猛然重击深入，恶质地对准熟知的某点反复顶弄，  
一手却封住Shinya顶端阻止他释放。  
“等我一起，Shinya宝贝⋯⋯”Toshiya呼吸更急促起来，暗哑低沉的声音如同最邪魅的堕天使，引诱着世人坠落深渊。  
“嗯啊⋯⋯啊⋯⋯放开我⋯⋯让我射⋯⋯！”Shinya睁大被泪水迷蒙的眼睛，如同溺水的孩子，双手无意识地挥动企图摆脱Toshiya的控制。  
“还不到时候哦宝贝⋯⋯”Toshiya一把握住Shinya的手腕，把修长的手指放进嘴里舔舐，仿佛上面蘸了上好的蜂蜜。他舌头动作如播放慢镜头般优雅，身下律动却没有丝毫停滞，直把Shinya顶弄得如一叶扁舟只能随波逐流。  
“来安可了哦Shinya~”Toshiya如狂风雷暴掐住Shinya的腰冲刺，同时放开对Shinya的掌控。  
Shinya在凌乱的节奏中惊叫一声，奔涌的乱流终于找到了出口，电光火石间汇聚在身下一点倾巢激射而出。  
Toshiya被Shinya花心骤然凝聚的力量刺激，不由得勃发壮大，低喝一声喷薄在Shinya身体深处。  
有一刹那Toshiya和Shinya都不知自己身在何处，只有两人连接的位置火热滚烫仿佛就是世界的全部。  
酣快淋漓而又精疲力尽。这就是和Toshiya。  
明明已经厌倦了这种关系，身体却留恋不已。Shinya由衷唾弃这样沉湎于情欲缺乏原则的自己。  
只是有一点喜欢，却也并没有要爱。到底要拿你怎么办啊⋯⋯  
一直困扰的问题依旧找不到答案。Shinya任由意识放空，疲累地陷入黑甜梦境。

隔天Toshiya醒来的时候，只见两人身下都是一片滑腻的狼藉。Shinya仍失神地瘫软在Toshiya怀里，轻皱着眉头浅浅地呼吸，似乎睡得并不安稳。Shinya从锁骨到乳首，胸前到腰腹，甚至肩膀手臂都满布星星点点的爱痕。Toshiya环抱着这具此刻情色萎靡的身体，轻轻吻亚麻色的发角，激起满心的柔情，不由得含住微开的嘴唇辗转吮吸。  
Shinya在窒息感中硬生生被逼得清醒过来，好不容易待Toshiya放开他，撑起身子大口大口地呼吸。  
Toshiya高兴地环住他，给他套上了亲自设计的DIRT新款羊毛衫——领子足够高，完全不担心泄露主人的秘密。  
Shinya依然感到晕眩，不明因由的低气压让手指在过长的衣袖下颤抖。  
“Toshiya⋯⋯我们应该分手。”

爱你的时候血肉灵魂都是你的。  
不爱你的时候我只是我自己的。  
若只是喜欢，何必夸张成爱？

[end.]


	2. 若只是喜欢（续）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 或许回到同事的关系也不是坏事。  
> 日子还是要继续，工作也依旧纷杂。  
> 若你只是喜欢，正好，就从现在开始累积爱吧……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文：honeyshin（mayu）  
> ！Diru乐队同人[S/T中心，腐向]，不喜慎入  
> ！本文纯属虚构，与真实的人物、团体等均无关系。文中提及的事件及描述仅为作者个人臆想，因剧情需要或有虚构错序，请勿对号入座。

若只是喜欢  
（续）

或许回到同事的关系也不是坏事。  
日子还是要继续，工作也依旧纷杂。  
这天live后的庆功会，只有三个成员参加，除了一向拒绝出席的主唱京，连鼓手Shinya也说约了朋友不来了。  
席间谁又说了个滥俗的黄色笑话，Toshiya夸张地大笑起来，无论谁敬酒也来者不拒地灌进嘴里。  
“喂，Shinya今天怎么了？”Die八卦兮兮靠过来问Toshiya。虽然Shinya一向安静，但庆功会他总会参加的。少了这家伙有点无聊呢。  
“谁、谁⋯⋯？我、我怎么知道他呢！”Toshiya醉得大舌头翻卷，话也说不利索，不待说完便仰头再灌下一杯，却喝得太急，溢出的冰凉酒液顺着唇角滑下脖颈。  
Shinya离去前的话语似乎仍在耳边回响:  
[Toshiya，我们不是爱，只是错觉，只是习惯了彼此。我们继续勉强在一起是个错误⋯⋯]  
“你们不会是吵架了吧？”Die惊讶道。怪不得他总觉得最近团里的气氛有点微妙。  
“没有！”Toshiya咧开嘴，笑得比哭还难看，“他不屑与我吵⋯⋯”Toshiya右手搭住眼睛靠在沙发靠背上，掩住了所有表情。  
“他说我们其实并不是喜欢彼此，应该分手⋯⋯”Toshiya无奈道，声音低哑。  
“吓？为什么？”Die真的惊吓到了，Shinya那么乖巧顺从，Toshiya那么体贴暖心，他本以为两人可以相处得很好。  
“因为他太喜欢那个猴子吗？”  
“⋯⋯可能是吧⋯⋯”Toshiya无力地倒在座位上。“我恨猴子！”说着一拳捶到桌面，彻底陷入空茫。  
Die唏嘘不已，“那Shinya怕是很难再喜欢你了。”他拍拍同事兼好友的肩膀，任他自己醉倒在趴在桌上。  
如果能喝醉可能会轻松一点呢。Die透过闹腾的人群偷看在包房另一头跟STAFF喝得正嗨的队长薰，忍不住低声自嘲：呵，泥菩萨过江，自己也没有比Toshiya好多少呢⋯⋯

离开了大部队的Shinya，其实晚上可以做的事情也无非是吃吃饭喝喝酒。  
因为各自巡演忙碌的关系，Shinya和明希、宫上元克几个好朋友已经好久没有在一起聚会了，这天碰巧在一个城市，明希不由分说把人都约出来high。  
“来来来，今天谁都不许早走！”明希给桌上杯子都倒满了酒，逼着大家先喝了两轮。  
“diru那边的庆功宴不去真的没有关系吗？”宫上用钳子把螃蟹壳拆好，蟹肉放到Shinya碟子里。  
“嗯⋯⋯To⋯⋯” Toshiya也爱吃这个——突然意识到即使故意避开，脑中依然都是某人挥之不去的身影⋯⋯Shinya体内某个部位隐隐钝痛，只能低头默默吃蟹肉，把后半句话一同囫囵咽下。  
Shinya出名爱吃海鲜和螃蟹，所以大家才特意选这家海鲜餐馆，但意外地今天他的食量并不多。  
明希把蟹钳子拆好，鲜美的蟹肉蘸上厚厚的芥末酱，越过宫上直接递到Shinya嘴边。  
Shinya看看也没看一眼，就着明希的手咬了一口芥末蟹肉，舌尖瞬间被激辣占据，脸色突变，眼角瞬间辣出了泪水。  
明希诡计得逞，拍着大腿哈哈哈大笑。  
Shinya却捂着嘴巴泪流满面，久久不能停止。  
“欸？Shinya？没有那么辣吧？”明希心虚地拿袖子给Shinya擦擦脸。  
“不会是真的哭了吧？都叫你别老欺负他。”宫上抱怨道，忙不迭递过杯子给Shinya。  
Shinya喝完一杯冰酒，只觉芥末混着酒精的烈度，火辣感觉的从喉头一直烧到胃里，胃也随之疼痛起来⋯⋯。  
“我⋯⋯不太舒服⋯⋯先回去了⋯⋯”Shinya起身告别，还带着哽咽的声音让在场的两个男人听得心颤。  
“等等，你怎么了？”  
“Shinya酱还好吗？”  
明希和宫上不约而同地拉住他，互看一眼，丈二和尚摸不着头脑。  
“对不起，我大概不能跟人类好好相处吧⋯⋯”Shinya低着头，想起Toshiya恨恨地说：［难道你就只爱非人类？！］  
“没事，我不是人类是妖怪。”明希比了个妖怪鬼脸。  
宫上搂住Shinya肩膀安慰他，“如果全世界都不能跟Shinya好好相处，正好便宜了我。”  
“难道是终于跟那bass手分了？”明希口直心快问道。  
“哇哦！恭喜！请接受我的告白，嫁给我吧！”宫上跟着起哄。  
“去去去，先轮到我好吗。请按照顺序先来后到排队。”明希作势要推开宫上。  
“bass手都不是好人，还是我们鼓手才最可靠啦。”宫上抱紧了Shinya，额头搁在他肩膀上。  
明希也顺势抱住Shinya，蹭蹭他额头。  
三个人抱成一团，明希跟宫上谁也不甘心退让，额头对着额头拱来拱去。  
Shinya边抹眼角边默默笑着。两个都是幼稚鬼呢。

如果时间和酒精真是疗伤的圣手，Toshiya不知为何自己依然那么难受。  
“不会喝就不要喝那么多，宿醉当然头疼啊。”  
闷热高温的天气似乎预示即将有一场暴风雨到来。  
小会议室里开足了空调，主唱京坐在沙发上翻选着sukekiyo拍摄的宣传照，不甚赞同地抗拒一身酒气靠在自己肩上的大个子。  
“没事，已经喝了解酒茶，京酱借我靠一会儿就好了嘿嘿⋯⋯”虽然眉心已经皱成一个川字，面对自家主唱，Toshiya仍是习惯性地扯开笑脸，见对方不再抗拒，他安心地挨着京靠在沙发上合上眼帘。  
只要歇一会儿就好，等下团练一定又能生龙活虎了⋯⋯  
朦胧间，会议室的门咔嗒一声被打开。  
Shinya拎着背包进来，看到沙发上相互依偎的两人，脚步一顿，道声不好意思，又转身出去了。  
门随即被轻轻合上。  
京几不可闻地叹了口气。他可没有错过沉默的鼓手墨镜后掩不住的惊讶和感伤。  
这两个家伙呀。  
这不明明白白就是彼此喜欢着吗？  
京收拾好挑选出来的照片，从沙发上起身，让Toshiya自个儿靠着抱枕继续补眠，打算找经理商量一下别的事情。  
路过团练室，从门板的玻璃窗看进去，Diru的鼓手正在认真地练习，看似单薄的身体倾尽全力敲打蹬踩，一头淡色发丝随之疯狂舞动。熟悉的鼓点风电云雷般重重落下，正是下一场巡演的曲目。只是京总觉得架子鼓仿佛承受着莫名的怒气，正摇摇欲坠⋯⋯自己也不禁瑟瑟发抖起来。  


Toshiya从辗转的梦境中惊醒的时候，窗外天色阴霾，噼里啪啦的雨点狠狠敲打在玻璃上，初夏的雷阵雨把整栋办公楼都淹没在浩瀚雨幕里。  
“啊，糟⋯⋯！”  
突然记起，团练想必已经迟到很久，队长大人要发飙了吧⋯⋯  
他抹把脸，以最快的速度起身快步赶到团练室。  
推开门，昏黄的室内只有激烈的鼓声回响。Toshiya随手“啪”地按亮一角灯光，鼓组后的人似乎被吓了一跳，鼓点嘎然而止，甩脱手的鼓棒咕噜噜滚到Toshiya脚边。  
“Shinya？其他人呢？”Toshiya俯身拾起，发现鼓棒白漆剥落伤痕累累，显然已经被主人使用过度。  
Shinya喘着气，抬头看到是Toshiya，又低下头翻乐谱。  
“今天团练取消了。”  
“啊对不起我睡过头⋯⋯”Toshiya不好意思的挠挠后脑勺。  
“⋯⋯是因为京说下雨他要早点回家。”  
仲夏酷热的黄昏，室内的空气迟滞而凝固，让节奏组的两人无言以对。  
Toshiya走近鼓组，把鼓棒递还给Shinya。  
“不用了，我还有很多。”Shinya撇过脸，顺手从旁边抽出一双新的鼓棒。  
Toshiya居高临下地看着他。由于练习打鼓而显得凌乱的金发，微微发红的耳根，修长的脖项单薄的肩膀，汗湿的T恤紧紧贴在身上，领口下两点粉色若隐若现，纤瘦的双腿大张着随意的角度，此刻看来分外诱人。  
空气变得蒸腾而燥动不安。  
Toshiya只要闭上眼，Shinya往日情动的样子便历历在目，炽热的气息仿佛仍萦绕耳边，黏腻的体温似乎仍缠绵手心⋯⋯没有人比他更了解眼前这个人，每一个眼神，每一个指节，每一寸肌肤。  
Shinya脚尖仍掂着低音鼓的踏板，抬头疑惑地看着呆着不动投下大片阴影的Toshiya。  
回应他的是Toshiya眼底的一片莫名火热。  
他偏过头，低声说：“雨可能停了，你既然不练习可以走了⋯⋯”  
Toshiya仿若未闻，俯身抬起Shinya下巴吻住他，缠绵而小心翼翼。  
Shinya吃惊地睁大眼睛，身子往后仰想避开，手上鼓棒条件反射地就往对方身上招呼。  
“嗒”，鼓棒敲在身上软绵绵的，衣服甚至一点没有皱。显然鼓棒的主人并不是真心想暴打凶徒。  
Toshiya用力抢过凶器，Shinya措手不及，凳子一滑失去了重心，眼看整个人就要往后摔倒。  
Toshiya长手一伸把纤瘦的身体捞住，两人双双跌到地板上，Toshiya后背着地，反而成了Shinya的肉垫。  
“哎哟⋯⋯好痛！”Toshiya搂住跌落身上的Shinya，夸张地喊疼。  
Shinya狐疑地看着团练室内铺设地毯的木地板，并不觉得会摔得很痛。  
“是我压疼你了吗？那放我先起来⋯⋯”  
“不要。”Toshiya搂住Shinya不放，贪恋他身上薄汗混和淡香水的味道。  
Shinya双手被Toshiya抓住，趴在对方身上，扭动着身子进退不得。忽而感觉大腿间一个逐渐发胀的硬物抵住自己。  
作为曾经的长期同居人，他自然也是熟悉对方身体的，一想到这个男人身下的昂扬⋯⋯他脸上噌噌地红了。  
“⋯⋯不要在团练室发情好吗？而且⋯⋯而且我记得我们已经分手呐。”  
Toshiya闻言更收紧怀抱。“Shinya⋯⋯你有没有发现，我只对你的身体有感觉⋯⋯这不是错觉。”他按下Shinya的后脑勺舔舐他棱角分明的唇瓣。“如果不喜欢，怎么会有欲望呢？每天只能看不能碰你真的要把我逼疯。”  
Shinya在压迫感十足的怀抱里撇嘴，“男人都是欲望的动物，我也是男人我也懂。你只是欲求不满罢了⋯⋯”  
Toshiya隔着领口过低的棉T恤揉弄Shinya胸前的两点突起，听见“欲求不满”四字，手下狠狠一拧，激得身上的人弹起来痛叫，又被硬拽回自己身上跨坐着。  
“是的，男人是欲望的动物，但身体的反映是最诚实的。我敢说只看身体反应就知道Shinya也是喜欢我的⋯⋯”薄唇含着耳垂暧昧低语，手不安分地滑到Shinya两腿间悄悄抬头的部位隔衣握住，换来对方的羞恼瞪视。  
可惜这样的眼神毫无威吓作用，含羞带怒徒惹男人施虐欲呢⋯⋯Toshiya眼神暗了暗，记起Die给他支招说，身体满足了心也就能锁住了。  
高大的bass手仗着肌肉发达把人桎梏在怀里，从下而上卷起Shinya的T恤绑住手腕，覆着薄汗的柔韧胸膛和精瘦的腰肢一览无遗。他随手拣起一枚吉他拨片，扫过两点蓓蕾，引起身下人一阵战栗，随即越发推拒起来。  
Toshiya不由分说地把Shinya压倒在地毯上，一手制住他双手在头顶，一手继续拈着拨片轻拢慢捻，唇舌并用上下其手地挑逗熟知的敏感点。  
“Shinya不也喜欢这样么？喜欢被这样粗鲁地对待？”  
“不！我不是⋯⋯请温柔一点⋯⋯”  
“啊那就是允许我温柔地继续吗？”  
“不⋯⋯不是的！放开我！”Shinya扭动身体想要挣开身上的男人，胸脯碰上结实的腹肌，滚烫的摩擦触感瞬间让乳尖硬立——有时候身体的记忆真熟悉得让人头皮发麻无地自容。  
“看⋯⋯Shinya也是很有感觉的嘛⋯⋯”Toshiya褪下Shinya身下的阻碍衣物，揉弄渐渐发硬的分身，曲起他一双长腿压到胸前，露出幽谧的入口，抽出旁边一支鼓棒试探性地在外围戳戳。  
眼见Shinya惊得往后缩，Toshiya唇角泛起笑意，满眼都闪烁着恶质的因子。  
他倒出Shinya的护肤乳，用鼓槌蘸着一点点在花穴皱褶上画圈，待涂均匀了，鼓槌前端轻轻刺入花穴中，代替手指旋转按压，慢慢扩张甬道。  
Shinya意识到硬物的突入，扭头一看竟然是自己的鼓棒，不禁倒抽一口气。  
Toshiya轻啃他挺立的小巧乳尖，表扬到：“这个鼓棒设计得不错。”手上鼓棒顺势再刺入几分，逼得Shinya喘息不止。  
“呼⋯⋯嗯啊⋯⋯你这个变态⋯⋯”  
“变态都爱Shinya，Shinya也爱变态吧⋯⋯不然我很可怜。”在Shinya面前Toshiya简直不知廉耻。  
他边转着鼓棒，低头张唇含入Shinya的分身。  
擅长甜言蜜语的舌头同样擅长挑逗取悦男人。  
湿润火热的口腔包裹颀长的柱体，顺应节奏前后滑动，不时辗转吮吸，灵蛇游动，销魂入髓。  
Shinya舒服地叹息，再想不起这里是团练室随时有人推门进来，也记不起两人早已分手。  
“呀哈⋯⋯”快速几次深喉抽动，终于激出Shinya全身痉挛，高潮喷发。  
Toshiya抹唇，满意地眯眼一笑。  
有微涩的液体涌出眼角，Shinya闭眼，自暴自弃地停止了挣扎，任由快感蔓延全身。  
身下的鼓棒没入了1/5。伴随Shinya浅浅的呻吟，Toshiya缓缓抽出鼓棒，发现前端已然被体液浸透，鼓棒上银色的花体文字濡湿后如它的主人一样妩媚清秀。  
拉开纤细柔韧的双腿，Toshiya缓缓埋入自己早已肿胀得发疼的性器。  
结合的部位紧致潮热，一如既往熟悉的愉悦和快感。  
两人不约而同地叹息。  
Shinya⋯⋯既然你不肯承认，就让我用尽全力，好好爱你⋯⋯

若你只是喜欢，正好，就从现在开始累积为爱吧。

顺记：下一个Tour里银色花纹的鼓棒被弃用，更换为全新设计的金色花纹鼓棒。

 

又记：  
Shinya为了搞不搞solo， 搞怎样的solo犹豫不决，忐忑不安的时候，Toshiya鼓励他大胆踏出第一步，无论如何都会支持你的，当你心无所归的时候，让我试着当你永远的归属。（后面这个是敏自己在dairy说的）。  
然后Shinya就大胆的往前走， 接受了朋友（可能是Gackt）和策划的推荐，用冲击性的天使世界观展现独特的美学视角！  
（也就是去拍了裸照⋯⋯  
Toshiya直到照片发布才知道这个企划是这样的。  
暴跳如雷（可惜于事无补。  
怪不得前几晚开始不允许他留吻痕（x

炽天使project第二弹启动了,这天又是拍摄硬照的日子。Toshiya硬是跟去了摄影棚。staff为难地拦住他：不好意思啊toshiya桑，Shinya桑要求清场呢，你不能进去⋯⋯  
清场？又拍些什么色情写真吗？可恶！  
Toshiya凭着过人的身高强壮的体魄硬闯了进去，大喊cut！！  
摄影师和大堆工作人员都莫名其妙。  
闯进摄影工作室的bass手被满目的亮白刺得昏眩——Diru拍摄的摄影棚从来不如此明亮。  
白色羽毛随风飘扬，坐在许愿池中赤裸的金发天使扑扇着身后六翼翅膀，湖蓝色的眼瞳困惑地看着闯进来的人。  
Toshiya愣住了，仿佛闯入了某个不知名的神圣领域。  
“Toshiya？” Shinya从道具池子中起身，舒展因为一直屈膝跪坐而僵硬的手脚。  
Toshiya闻言回过神来，脱下外套以百米冲刺的速度奔过去把Shinya裹起来——因为这家伙身下只穿了白色的小内裤围着透明的丝布。  
然后池子中，gackt，aki，makoto，asagi，宫上，圭⋯⋯等人也不解地站了起来——大家都全身赤裸只下身围着飘飘欲仙的白色丝布，在演天使呢。

[end.]


End file.
